Going out with a bang
by Noodlejelly
Summary: NOW FINISHED. Join Fred and George's last year at Hogwarts, with Angelina, Alicia and Lee as well as the usual characters. Tricks, Quidditch and of course romance. please r/r
1. The start of a very fun year

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to JK Rowling, the plot is mine  
  
Fred, George and Lee have three aims in their final year at Hogwarts what are they? Angelina and Alicia will also play a big part in the story, which will be lots of light-hearted fun and romance, so read on and don't forget to laugh and review at the end of this chapter  
  
1.1 Going out with a bang  
  
'Arrggghh' cried Fred and George as they ran through the corridors of Hogwarts at top speed, they turned into a passage and crashed into somebody  
  
'Lee, what are you doing here?' Fred exclaimed  
  
'Getting crashed into by identical idiots, and you?'  
  
'Oh you know the usual' Fred said with a large grin on his face  
  
'What have you two been up to now and who are you running from' Lee said  
  
'Well, you know we had a detention cleaning in the trophy room, we just thought we'd be helpful and make the trophies a bit more interesting and educational. So we bewitched them to quote Shakespeare, however Filch didn't appreciate all the effort we went to, so now he's chasing us' George explained while Fred nodded his agreement  
  
'WEASLEYS, when I find you your in big trouble' came Filch's voice around the corner  
  
'Oh oh, this isn't good' Fred said  
  
'Quick, get in this room I'll get rid of him' Lee said pushing Fred and George into an empty classroom  
  
'Jordan, have you seen those pesky friends of yours?' Filch asked Lee  
  
'Why yes, now you mention it I did happen to see them running towards the Slytherin common room' Lee said innocently as Filch sped off towards the dungeons. Lee went into the classroom and shut the door behind him  
  
'Lee you rule' Fred said  
  
'Yeah thanks mate' George added  
  
'That's okay what are you guys up to now anyway?' Lee said suspicious as both twins where wearing identical grins, which never meant anything good  
  
'Well as you know this is our final year' George began  
  
'And we intend to go out with a bang' Fred continued  
  
'So we have decided that this year we have three aims'  
  
'Which are to pull the best pranks ever'  
  
'Win the Quidditch cup'  
  
'And get girlfriends' Fred finished  
  
'Wow, sounds great, so can I join in?' Lee asked  
  
'Of course, so here are our ideas so far' George said as him, Fred and Lee huddled together. They spent the next hour planning tricks until Fred remembered he had to meet Angelina to practice Quidditch, George and Lee decided to tag along, and they waited while Fred went to get their brooms.  
  
'Do you think he even realises?' George asked  
  
'Does who realise what?' Lee asked confused  
  
'I'm talking about Fred fancying Angelina' George explained with a sigh  
  
'Oh, right that, well maybe we should do something about it'  
  
'Lee my good man I think you might have a point, we have a new aim for this year, get Fred and Angelina together'  
  
'Right, how hard could it be' Lee said as he and George walked out of the room to meet Fred and go to the Quidditch field. When they arrived at the pitch they saw that Angelina was already there flying with Alicia, and all three boys mounted their brooms and went up to meet the girls  
  
'Hey you two, you started without us, that's hurtful' Fred said pretending to be upset  
  
'Well I'm sure you'll get over it, you do want us to win the Quidditch cup this year don't you?' Angelina replied happily  
  
'Well we did think that maybe we should let Ravenclaw win it this year, then Lee might be able to get a girlfriend from there because they'll feel sorry for him' George said seriously as Lee threw a egg towards his head, which George easily dodged laughing  
  
'Ooh that reminds me' Alicia said suddenly  
  
'Oh yeah have any of you spoken to Oliver recently' Angelina asked  
  
'Not since he became the Puddlemoor first team keeper, why what's happened' Fred asked curiously  
  
'Wait don't tell us, he's decided to come back and coach us all and he's going to confess his love to Snape while he's here' George exclaimed  
  
'Idiot, of course not' Alicia said  
  
'Okay, what has Oliver been up to since he left our wonderful Gryffindor Quidditch winning team' Lee asked  
  
'Well we got a letter from Katie this morning telling us that she and Oliver are going out' Angelina said grinning  
  
'Seriously, Oliver Wood the extremely serious Quidditch mad keeper and Katie Bell our old chaser' Fred said in disbelief  
  
'Yep, isn't that sweet' Alicia said, as her and Angelina smiled happily  
  
'Err yeah guess so, good for Oliver always knew he fancied her' George said  
  
'But speaking of Oliver and Katie, have you guys forgotten you're two players short, and I don't really want to commentate about the Gryffindor team if they have no keeper or chaser' Lee said thoughtfully  
  
'Of course we didn't forget, the trials are next week, we're going to have a winning team this year' Angelina said before noticing Fred and George throwing eggs at each other  
  
'That is if those two don't kill each other first' Alicia added shaking her head  
  
'Aww lighten up they're just having fun, you two should try it sometime' Lee said flying up to join Fred and George  
  
'Fine, we'll get you back for that remark Lee Jordan but right now we need to go back to the common room and do that Potions homework' Angelina said turning to fly down to the ground  
  
'And I would suggest you three do the same' Alicia said as she followed Angelina  
  
Fred, George and Lee grinned at each other before zooming down to the ground at top speed and landing before Angelina and Alicia  
  
'Honestly girls you're so slow, we've been waiting hours' Fred said pretending to look at his watch as the girls landed next to them, without replying Angelina walked past and punched Fred  
  
'Ouch, that could have hurt if you had any strength' Fred said annoyingly, but Angelina still didn't talk to him  
  
'Okay, okay I'm sorry Angelina please don't be mad at me' Fred said putting on a very sad puppy dog face, he saw Angelina begin to give way and added 'I love you', Angelina shook her head and smiled  
  
'Honestly, you three are all as bad as each other, I have no idea why me and Alicia put up with you'  
  
'Because we're so funny' Fred suggested  
  
'And good looking' George added  
  
'Don't forget great at Quidditch' Lee said  
  
'Actually it's just so when we play the biggest trick ever on you, you'll never see it coming and never suspect us' Alicia said, smiling sweetly as she and Angelina climbed through the portrait into the Gryffindor common room. Fred, George and Lee exchanged worried looks as they followed the girls, until they saw Neville about to eat one of Fred and George's Ten Tongue Toffee and their faces spilt into grins as they hurried over to be there when the sweet started to work.  
  
  
  
Well what did you think? This chapter is just setting up the outline for the story, if you like the story, review and I'll put up the next chapter with Quidditch trials and the boys make a potential girlfriend list while the girls make a potential boyfriend list. Harry, Ron and Hermione will be in the story at some point as well, so long as you review. Even if you don't like to story please review it anyway, hmm what I'm basically saying is please please please review this story 


	2. Quidditch trials and lists

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to JK Rowling except Emily, Lucy, Jessica, Stephen and Eddie who I made up, the plot is also mine  
  
Sorry it took so long but chapter two is up, so read and review  
  
  
  
1.1 Quidditch trials and lists  
  
Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George and Harry where stood on the Quidditch pitch watching several scared Gryfindors walk over to them. Angelina, who was Quidditch captain this year, explained how they would carry out the trials and then gave them all 5 minutes to warm up, so she could speak to the rest of the team.  
  
'Fred, George why didn't you tell me that Ron and Ginny where trying out' Angelina exploded as she reached them  
  
'Um, we wanted to surprise you' Fred said hesitantly  
  
'Ha, they didn't even know, Ron and Ginny didn't want to tell them' Harry decided to explain after seeing Fred and George's confused faces  
  
'I wonder why' said Alicia sarcastically  
  
'Yeah so do we, me and Fred would have encouraged them' said George  
  
'Well that explains it then' Angelina said receiving glares from both twins, which she ignored  
  
'O come on you lot, we have a team to select' Alicia said with a sigh  
  
Angelina had spent weeks deciding the best way to find a new keeper and chaser. In the end she had decided that one chaser and one keeper would try out at a time, with the chaser flying with Angelina and Alicia to try and beat the keeper.  
  
Ginny was the first chaser to try out, and Fred and George stood watching open-mouthed as she managed to score every single one making it look very easy. The other chasers who were trying out looked very uncomfortable at having to follow that performance, and even Ron who had trained with Ginny and was trying out as a keeper looked shocked at how good she was.  
  
Most of the keepers had been all right, but none of them was anywhere near as good as Oliver had been and only Ron was left to try out. Ron had looked nervous but determined as he started to fly, but by the time he finished it was Fred and George who looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown after they had watched their little brother pull off spectacular save after spectacular save.  
  
Although it was obvious to everybody that Ginny and Ron would be the new team members, Angelina had thought she had better officially announce it before she went to meet Alicia, Fred, George and Lee.  
  
'Our team is going to be all Weasley, except me, Angelina and Harry' Alicia complained as Angelina entered the room  
  
'Nah, she's wrong isn't she George' Fred said with a grin that George recognised  
  
'Yep you're right George, Harry's a honorary Weasley' George said with an identical grin  
  
'Oh great that's really nice, so it's just me and Alicia I guess' Angelina said pouting  
  
'It doesn't have to be' said Lee causing all four of his friends to stare at him  
  
'Well, if Fred and George marry Angelina and Alicia then the whole team can be Weasleys' Lee explained grinning, as Fred and George laughed furiously finding the idea obviously hilarious much to Angelina's and Alicia's annoyment  
  
'Hey Fred, if you don't stop laughing this instant, I'll be forced to kill you' Angelina said  
  
'Aww, you know you love me really' Fred said as he stopped laughing to look at Angelina  
  
'Yeah, but I try not to let it ruin my day too much' Angelina agreed feeling herself grinning as Fred stuck his tongue out at her  
  
'Will you two knock it off, I'm trying to think' Lee said  
  
'Lee Jordan thinking?' Alicia asked raising an eyebrow  
  
'Yeah, I can't decide who I fancy, which is going to make it very hard to chose a girlfriend'  
  
'Why don't you make a list' George suggested  
  
'Wait a minute chose don't you mean find somebody who'll actually have you?' Angelina asked  
  
'Ha how witty you are, come on Fred and George, you'll help me with my list right?' Lee said  
  
'Yeah sure' said Fred and George together  
  
'Well if you're making a list, then me and Alicia will make one too' Angelina said  
  
'Huh, you're making a list of girls you fancy' Fred said looking interested  
  
'Idiot, she means of boys we fancy' Alicia explained as she departed for her dorm  
  
  
  
'Alright so who's on your list' Alicia asked the boys a few hours later that evening  
  
'Fred, George and Lee proudly present their exquisite list of Hogwarts girls' Fred said in a mock presenter voice as Angelina and Alicia rolled their eyes  
  
'So now sit back and relax as we tell you who we fancy with pros and cons added for your enjoyment' George said as Angelina and Alicia exchanged a worried glance because they knew what Fred, George and Lee could be like when they got carried away  
  
'Well first on our list is the delectable Cho Chang from Ravenclaw, she is very good looking. However we are worried about the timing of it because of the whole Cedric thing, but she's got to start dating again sometime and who better than one of us three' Lee said  
  
'Next up, we have Emily, same year, same house and very pretty, unfortunately she has no brains but that wouldn't matter when kissing' Fred said  
  
'Unless she forgot who she was dating and kissed somebody else instead' Angelina interrupted  
  
'And of course there's Lucy who's once again same year and the same house and very funny but we're worried that she might be a bit too funny for us to handle' George continued ignoring Angelina's interruption  
  
'Let's not forget Jessica in our year who has to have the best breasts in the world, however her face isn't all that great'  
  
'Lee, you can't say that you don't even know her' Alicia said indignantly  
  
'Yeah, you haven't even mentioned that she has a nice personality' Angelina pointed out  
  
'Stop interrupting, that isn't the point we don't need to know her to know how she looks' Lee reasoned  
  
'Er.. Why don't you continue Fred' George said seeing the murderous looks on Angelina's and Alicia's face  
  
'Good idea, ah next up is Hermione who looked totally hot at the ball and we also know, but she reads far too much. Also Harry and Ron would kill us if we even went near her, but if they ever mysteriously disappear then we might have a chance' Fred said  
  
'Another fifth year is Parvati who once again is very good looking, unfortunately we feel she may become too girly and giggly for us and we may be forced to kill her' George said  
  
'We also included Padma, Parvati's twin because they look alike and I thought if Fred and George dated twins it would be quite funny' Lee said  
  
'Why would it be funny?' Angelina asked  
  
'I don't know it just would be' Lee replied  
  
'Well that's it from us' Fred said  
  
'No it isn't' Lee said  
  
'Yes it is' George said as he attempted to kick Lee  
  
'No it isn't' Lee insisted  
  
'Oh fine, Lee included Ginny in the list because he thought she was really cute and a good flyer but if he even thinks about her again we're going to kill him' Fred said  
  
'Absolutely right, now we really are finished' George said as Lee shut up complaining  
  
'Hmm it was definitely an interesting list' Angelina said  
  
'Anyway do you want to hear out list?' Alicia asked  
  
'We sure do' said Lee who had decided to forget all about Ginny as Fred and George kept glaring at him and was trying to change the subject  
  
'Well we had Roger Davies because he's really good at Quidditch and good looking, but he's a bit too big headed for us really' Angelina said  
  
'And then we had Stephen who's in our year in Ravenclaw because he's really clever and smart, however we don't think we could drag him away from the library' Alicia said  
  
'And we had Eddie from our year, he's really silly and funny but he never stops been silly so we could never actually talk to him'  
  
'We also had Bill'  
  
'Bill who?' George asked interrupting Angelina  
  
'Bill Weasley'  
  
'As in our eldest brother?' Fred said looking amazed  
  
'Do you know of any others?' Alicia asked  
  
'Well no, but you can't fancy him' George said  
  
'Why not? He's good looking, clever and cool, the only downside is that he isn't at Hogwarts' Angelina said coolly looking at Fred  
  
'Yes, but he's our brother'  
  
'Your point is?'  
  
'Well, you can't ……. Arrggh just carry on' Fred said finally  
  
'We've finished except for Neville who I thought would be absolutely perfect for Alicia but for some reason she didn't seen to agree and just hit me instead' Angelina said giggling at the look Alicia gave her  
  
'Right well your list was even worse than ours' George said  
  
'No it wasn't' Alicia said  
  
'Yes it was'  
  
'Fine, why was it?' Angelina said giving in and asking  
  
'Because you left George and me off it' Fred said seriously  
  
'And me' added Lee  
  
'And Lee' agreed George while Angelina and Alicia stared at them as if they where crazy  
  
'What's so interesting that it's stopped you from speaking' Fred enquired  
  
'Not that we mind' Lee said earning himself glares from the girls who had finally pulled themselves together  
  
'Ha, why would we put you on our list' Angelina said  
  
'Yeah, you aren't good looking' said Alicia  
  
'Or clever'  
  
'Or cool'  
  
'And you're definitely not funny' Angelina finished  
  
'Hey' said Fred looking insulted but quickly recovering like the Weasley twin he was, he looked at George and nodded  
  
'On three?' Fred asked as the girls looked curiously at him  
  
'Yes, one' George replied  
  
'Two'  
  
'Three'  
  
'Rictusempra' both twins shouted together pointing their wands at Angelina and Alicia, who fell to the ground clutching their sides unable to stop laughing  
  
'See Fred they do think we're funny after all' George said smiling triumphantly  
  
'You're right, that's just so touching' Fred said barely able to contain his laughter  
  
'You two are never going to grow up are you, oh well I'm off to bed, by the way Angelina and Alicia, Finite Incantatem' Lee said ending the spell and going to his dorm  
  
'Is something wrong' Fred inquired to an extremely annoyed looking Angelina and Alicia who had just stood up  
  
'Absolutely nothing Fred darling, but we're off to bed now' said Angelina in a far too sweet voice as she and Alicia left the room  
  
'You know she's going to do something real bad to us right' George said to his twin  
  
'Yeah, she's my kind of girl' Fred said still staring at Angelina's retreating back  
  
'Oh my God, Fred Weasley you're in love'  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Please review, the next chapter will be up when I get reviews and will involve a lot more Fred and George tricks. If you have any ideas for the story then tell me, Fred/Angelina fans don't worry they will get together soon 


	3. The truth's a colourful thing

Disclaimer: Fred and George as well as all the other characters belong to J.K Rowling not me  
  
A/N: I am really sorry because I know my grammar is terrible, my teacher and mum are always telling me how wrong it is. So this is an advance warning that even though I try, my grammar in this won't be wonderful.  
  
But anyway previously on 'Going out with a bang': Ron and Ginny were picked for the Gryfindor quidditch team, Fred and George played a few tricks, and George thinks Fred is in love, what will happen next? (Probably something very strange knowing my warped mind) Well read on and find out  
  
1  
  
'What do you mean?' Fred asked turning round to face George  
  
'You are in love with Angelina' George explained  
  
'Yeah, so what's new, I'm in love with a girl every other week'  
  
'Not like this you're not, this is actually the real thing. So what are you going to do about it' George said staring intensely at Fred  
  
'I have no idea what you are talking about, and I'm going to bed we have a full day planed for tomorrow remember?' Fred replied as he started to walk away from George towards the dorm  
  
  
  
Fred and George entered the Charm's classroom and looked round with interest, before taking their seats near the back.  
  
'What are you two up to now' Lee asked as they sat next to him  
  
'Why Lee, whatever makes you think we're up to something' George asked with an air of surprise  
  
'Well it could have something to do with the fact you normally sleep through this lesson instead of looking like you want to be here'  
  
'Oh well I guess we just want to learn today' Fred said  
  
'Right, I believe you so much' Lee said while turning to listen to what Professor Flitwick was saying. Fred and George also appeared to be engrossed with the lesson, but they were actually trying to get their new spell to work  
  
'George that's great how did you do it' Fred said loudly as the table they were sat at started flashing orange  
  
'I'm not sure, I just said the spell and it changed colour' George said sounding puzzled  
  
'Quick change it back Flitwick's coming over' Fred whispered to George who was pointing his wand at the table but nothing was happening  
  
'I can't, it won't change back, this really isn't good' George said even more puzzled than before, just then Professor Flitwick reached the table looking amazed at what he saw  
  
'Well boys what's this' Flitwick asked pointing at the table  
  
'Er.. it's our desk' Fred said trying to hide a grin  
  
'Yes, I can see that, but why is it orange' Flitwick asked  
  
'Oh is it orange, we hadn't noticed' George said looking very surprised  
  
'Yes, how did you do it? Wait let me guess you don't know, so instead show me what you did' Flitwick told them  
  
'Show you?' Fred asked with a large grin  
  
'Yes Weasley, show me now' Flitwick snapped at them  
  
'Fine, if you're sure' Fred pointed his wand at Flitwick and said the spell  
  
'Arrgghh detention both of you' Flitwick shouted, as he started to flask green, 'Ooo I feel sick' he added leaving the room  
  
'Well he looks it too' George laughed as he left the room with Fred to tell everyone about their latest new invention. Towards the end of break they made their way to the Potions lab and Fred waited outside in the corridor while George sneaked inside with a dungbomb in his hand  
  
'Have you done it?' Fred asked as George returned  
  
'You bet, right under Snape's cauldron, this will be the first ever fun potions lesson' George replied grinning as the rest of the class arrived and they all entered the dungeon. Fred and George managed to only get shouted at three times before they started making the truth serum potion, which was a record for them because they were acting good today. Suddenly a large explosion made everyone jump, Snape's cauldron had exploded throwing his truth potion all over him  
  
'Weasley's this is your doing' Snape shouted loudly  
  
'Really, can you prove that professor?' Fred asked smiling  
  
'Well no, I can't' Snape said honestly, shocking all the Slytherin's in the room 'Oh no I swallowed some truth potion'  
  
'Oh dear, Fred our poor professor has to tell the truth' George announced loudly with a large grin  
  
'Yes, it would be a shame if some student were to take advantage of that fact' Fred said with an identically large grin turning to look at Snape  
  
'Sooo Professor we were wondering when the last time you washed you're hair was' George asked  
  
'Well I think it would be 17 years ago' Snape replied  
  
'Really very interesting, and you wouldn't happen to fancy a teacher would you?' Fred pitched into the conversation smiling happily  
  
'Actually I do think Professor Sprout is quite good looking' Snape said with a far away look in his eyes  
  
'Aww how sweet' George said unconvincingly. 'Anything else you love?'  
  
'Yes, marmite on pasta is just too delicious for words'  
  
'Er, wonderful, what about things you hate' Fred said looking sick at the mention of marmite  
  
'Large black dogs and werewolves are terrifying, hang on what am I doing?' Snape looked confused  
  
'Hmm the potion's wearing off, this would be a good time to leave I think' George pondered out loud while moving towards the door, with Fred behind him barking and howling at Snape who looked terrified and leapt behind the cauldrons to hide  
  
  
  
Fred and George joined the rest of the Quidditch team on the pitch for their last practice before their match against Ravenclaw. They were still laughing about their talk with Snape and were very happy. Unfortunately while they were chasing each other on their broomsticks, Angelina was trying to tell everyone the tactics for the next day  
  
'Fred, George if you don't stop messing around and listen to me I wont let you play tomorrow' Angelina threatened  
  
'Angelina you know you need us both to win' Fred looked amused at Angelina's outburst  
  
'Yeah you should all just chill out' George said, while Fred got an inspiration and whispered to George who burst out laughing and got his wand out and started to twirl it round muttering something under his breath  
  
'Angelina did it just start snowing?' Alicia asked confused  
  
'I don't think so, but it does feel like it' Angelina replied also looking confused  
  
'Erm, it could have something to do with the giant snow clouds above you' Harry suggested while trying not to laugh  
  
'Oh right, that's it you two have really done it this time' Alicia shouted at them  
  
'Right practice is over, I'll see you all tomorrow at the match' Angelina said angrily as she and Alicia turned towards the school trying in vain to out-run the clouds which followed them  
  
  
  
The next morning Fred and George made their way to the changing room having woken up late  
  
'How nice of you to join us' Angelina said as they entered the room  
  
'Isn't it just, we thought we'd help you win' Fred said eating a piece of toast while he talked  
  
'Well at least you're here, you missed the team talk but all you have to do is stop the bludgers nothing too complicated' Angelina informed them  
  
'Right, don't worry we'll all do fine' George said confidently  
  
'Erm, what have you two done to your hair?' Ginny asked looking amused  
  
'What, well we didn't brush it this morning, why?' Fred asked puzzled  
  
'Well, your hair is striped gold and scarlet' Ron told them, while Fred and George screamed and went to look in the mirror, when they saw their reflections they screamed again which brought a giggle from Alicia. As Fred and George slowly realised what had happened they turned round to face Angelina and Alicia who were smiling sweetly  
  
'What's wrong, don't you want to show your Gryfindor colours?' Angelina asked innocently  
  
'What have you done?' Fred asked in a choked voice  
  
'Oh, we heard about Flitwick's class and thought we would try it out as well' Angelina explained  
  
'WHAT, but it won't change back for 10 hours' George said shocked  
  
'We know, it's a great spell, isn't it?' Alicia asked grinning  
  
'I don't believe you did this, wait till we get hold of you' Fred told the grinning girls as he got his wand out and pointed it at them, as they shrieked and ran to the other side of the room. Fred attempted to catch them, but they were too fast, so he just cast the spell and hoped it would hit them, it did go in the right direction but Angelina repelled it and it hit a shocked Harry and Ginny  
  
'Hey, leave us out of it, this is your argument' Harry said angrily  
  
'Arrgghh my hair, what the hell have you done to it' Ginny cried  
  
'Yeah, you didn't have to do anything to Harry he didn't do anything to you' Ron said as he cast the spell on Angelina and Alicia in revenge for Harry  
  
'Ha, take that you two' Fred cried gleefully at the girls  
  
'Well done Ron, you always were are favourite brother' George said slapping him on the back  
  
'Hey, why is Ron the only one without scarlet and gold hair, it's not fair' Ginny said sulking  
  
'Don't worry Gin, we'll fix it' Fred said as his usual grin returned  
  
'Yep, we don't want our little sister to be upset' George said as he turned Ron's hair the same colour as the rest of the team  
  
'I thought you said I was your favourite brother' Ron pointed out  
  
'We did, but Ginny's our favourite sister so we have to do what she wants' Fred explained  
  
'Yeah Ron, just get over it. Look Angelina and Alicia have' George said pointing to where Angelina and Alicia where sat laughing at the rest of the team. Suddenly Madame Hooch's voice could be heard calling the teams onto the pitch  
  
'O great, everyone's going to find this hilarious' Angelina said sighing as she led the team out of the dressing room, she paused at the door to say 'Just don't forget to win'  
  
The Gryfindor team arrived on the pitch to complete silence as everyone just stared at them. Until Lee's voice came over the commentary box 'So here are the Gryfindor team, not only wearing scarlet robes but scarlet hair as well, now that's commitment to the team for you' and as Lee said this the crowd started to laugh. Angelina whispered in Fred's ear as they mounted their brooms 'Fred Weasley if we don't win this match, I will hold you personally responsible'.  
  
  
  
***Next chapter will be the Quidditch match, and finally some Fred/Angelina, so R/R and I will post it, I do realise this chapter was a little weird but please r/r anyway, look at it this way, it can only get better. 


	4. The match and a confession

Disclaimer: I own none of this story, J.K Rowling does  
  
A/N: Once again sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I do try. Also please review at the end because I really want to know what you think even if it's not good. This chapter is Quidditch and the build up to Fred/Angelina romance  
  
They're off, it's the first match of the season, Weasley's versus Ravenclaw' Lee's voice came from the commentary box 'Oops sorry professor, I meant Gryffindor, it was an easy mistake to make' Lee corrected himself because Professor McGonagol was once again glaring at him  
  
'Ok, it's Ravenclaw in possession, but Gryffindor's new chaser Ginny Weasley intercepts and heads for goal, she passes to Angelina, who scores. Nice goal by Gryffindor, who lead 10-0'  
  
Fred and George were doing very well at protecting the team from bludgers, while Ron and Harry had very little to do. Angelina, Alicia and Ginny were playing brilliantly together and Gryffindor soon led 90-0.  
  
'Some nice play there by Weasley, the female one. Although the other 3 aren't doing that badly, but it's Ginny Weasley through on goal and she dodges the bludger and scores again, 100-0 to Gryffindor'  
  
Fred and George did a quick spin on their brooms to celebrate when they noticed the Ravenclaw beater swing to hit a bludger and hit Ginny instead. Fred and George were furious and both threw their clubs straight at the beater who almost fell off his broom. Madame Hooch flew over to them with a very angry look on her face  
  
'That was disgraceful play by both of you, there is no excuse for that kind of violence' and after saying that she blew her whistle 3 times to give Ravenclaw 3 penalty's  
  
'What the hell where you doing' Angelina demanded as she flew towards them  
  
'He hit our little sister' Fred said looking just as angry as Angelina  
  
'So what, this is a Quidditch match, things like that happen' Angelina said not noticing George, who had past experience of Fred and Angelina's fights fly away  
  
'Fine, I'm so sorry, most wonderful Angelina, next time I'll just let him kill her, will that make you happy' Fred shouted. Angelina's eyes narrowed and she was about to speak, when a large cheer from the Ravenclaw supporters told them that Ravenclaw had scored their first penalty. With one last glare at Fred, Angelina flew back down to support Ron. Ron managed to pull off a good save on the second penalty  
  
'So now Weasley has to make another save, the chaser approaches, Weasley dives and Weasley saves. Ronald Weasley is really proving an excellent replacement for Oliver Wood' Lee's voice continued the commentary  
  
Ginny then scored another 3 goals, and the score was 130-20 to Gryffindor. When Fred's club whacked a Ravenclaw chaser in the stomach winding her. Angelina couldn't tell whether it had been an accident or not, she would normally have given him the benefit of the doubt. But as she was still angry with him she started flying towards him to tell him off. Just as she reached Fred a scarlet Harry shaped blur streaked between them, and they both turned to watch as Harry pulled out of his dive, his arm in the air and the snitch in his hand. Gryffindor had won 280-20.  
  
The whole team reached the ground and started hugging each other, except for Fred and Angelina who ignored each other  
  
'Right team, party, common room now' Angelina said looking round but avoiding eye contact with Fred. She turned to follow the cheering Gryffindor crowd when she sensed somebody watching her and turned and saw Fred standing with his hands in his pockets. She had almost turned round to leave because Fred wasn't saying anything, but just then Fred's voice said very quietly 'I'm sorry Angelina'. Angelina was shocked, Fred was never quiet and sorry, he was always joking loudly.  
  
'You're what?' Angelina asked in disbelief  
  
'Angelina it was hard enough the first time, do you really want me to say it again?' Fred asking sounding slightly annoyed  
  
'No. I just didn't believe it, I mean you're never sorry to anyone. But I'm sorry too, I know Ginny is important to you' Angelina said as she walked over to him  
  
'You're important to me too. But now we got that mushy stuff out of the way, can we be friends again?' Fred asked  
  
'Of course. Shall we go to the party? It is for us after all'  
  
'Well wouldn't a party be a lot better with food?' Fred asked  
  
'Yes, but you and George always get it, oh right'  
  
'So do you want to come?'  
  
'You bet, I always wondered where you got it all from' Angelina said, both her and Fred were now grinning again. Angelina only stopped grinning to look amazed as Fred led her through the secret passage to Honeydukes. After gathering as much food as they could, they began to walk back slowly enjoying having some time alone with each other without George or Lee or Alicia always been there. They finally reached the common room and dumped the food on the table. They spotted George, Lee and Alicia in the corner telling jokes and laughing and decided to join them.  
  
As the party progressed someone turned some music on and people began to dance together. Fred and George spotted Ginny glaring at a couple on the dance floor and with their usual wicked grins hurried over  
  
'Ginny why so sad' Fred asked sounding concerned  
  
'No reason, get lost you two' Ginny said  
  
'Why Ginny we're just worried about you' George said  
  
'Yes you're looking rather green' Fred said causing Ginny to stare at him  
  
'With envy, at Harry and Hermione who happen to be dancing together' George finished the statement and Ginny went as red as her hair  
  
'Just go and dance with somebody or something, just leave me alone' she muttered. As the twins decided she had suffered enough and left her alone, Fred decided he would dance with somebody. Well not just somebody, Angelina was the only girl he ever wanted to dance with so he asked her and like usual she didn't refuse.  
  
Fred and Angelina were still dancing together talking quietly, even though George and Lee had danced with almost every girl in the common room, most of whom talked about how great Harry was. When the music stopped most people went to bed exhausted, but Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George and Lee decided to play a few games of exploding snap. Before long Alicia and Lee had both left for bed, and George announced he was leaving, with Fred saying he would be coming shortly. But neither Fred nor Angelina could bear to leave each other, so they spent at least an hour talking quietly until Fred fell asleep on the sofa. Angelina stood up yawning and looking down at Fred who looked so innocent when he was asleep and smiled  
  
'I love you' Angelina murmured softly and turned to leave but couldn't because somebody had grabbed her wrist and whispered 'I love you too'  
  
  
  
Sorry the end of that chapter was rushed, but I wanted to get onto writing the next chapter quickly because it's a lot better than this one. So please review this and I promise the next chapter will be out soon.  
  
Please review, go on it won't take you very long. You could have reviewed in the time it took for me to ramble on about reviewing 


	5. You're an idiot, but i love you

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all the characters and settings in this story not me  
  
So this is finally the romance chapter, yet it's still humourous. Well it is to me anyway, I don't know about you, but r/r  
  
****  
  
'Fred Weasley, you were just pretending to be asleep, you tricked me' Angelina accused Fred in a half annoyed, half amused tone  
  
'What me trick somebody? Noooo that can't be, you must be mistaken. This is obviously just a really great dream of mine' Fred said as he sat up making an exaggerated movement of stretching and rubbing his eyes as though he had just woken up from a very long sleep  
  
'Really, why is it such a good dream?' Angelina asked her curiosity getting the better of her as she decided to play along  
  
'I've been waiting all my life to hear you say that' Fred said looking serious although his eyes contained the usual Weasley twin sparkle  
  
'Really? Well that's interesting because I've only known you for seven years' Angelina said after careful consideration  
  
'That's all just details, besides my live only started when I met you' Fred said  
  
'Honestly Fred, have you been watching a muggle movie again because these are some of the corniest lines I've ever heard' Angelina said unable to stop herself blushing at Fred's words  
  
'Hey that hurts, I mean every word. Anyway whose dream is this' Fred demanded  
  
'Sorry, it's your dream' Angelina said bowing her head meekly  
  
'Damn right women and don't you forget it' Fred said with pretend severity  
  
'So if this is your dream what happens next?' Angelina asked  
  
'You shut up' Fred said as he stood up, walked over to her and put his arms round her waist  
  
'Hey, that's not very nice. Why would I want to shut up for you?' Angelina asked, raising on eyebrow at how close Fred was to her, but wrapping her arms round his neck anyway  
  
'Ermm, there's a very good reason' Fred said moving is head even closer to hers  
  
'Which is' she prompted him, as she felt his warm breath on her face  
  
'Because it's very hard to kiss you when your talking' Fred whispered as he closed the minuscule amount of space left between them to softly kiss her  
  
'Oh' was Angelina's response when he pulled back  
  
'So, what do you think?' Fred asked with a smile playing on the corner of his lips  
  
'I think I should definitely visit your dreams more often' Angelina said as she reached up to kiss him more passionately this time. They only broke away from each other when a noise on the stairs startled them both. George was stood on the stairs in his pajamas with is mouth hanging open which quickly changed to a large grin  
  
'Well, well, well what have we here?' George asked  
  
'I've no idea. Any suggestions Fred?' Angelina asked innocently  
  
'Absolutely none, although it could be that some evil bunnies have broken into the common room' Fred said as he peered round him suspiciously looking for any intruding bunnies  
  
'Ooo they sound dangerous, I better help you look' Angelina said as she searched under a nearby sofa  
  
A loud cough by George made them turn round to him once again 'Very funny you two, you know I meant about you kissing'  
  
'Oh that, me and Angelina were just celebrating our victory, weren't we?' Fred said  
  
'Absolutely, a perfectly normal way to celebrate I think' Angelina said nodding in agreement with Fred  
  
'Whatever, it seems like a very personal way to celebrate, I think I'll go to bed. I have a lot of gossip to tell Lee and Alicia about in the morning' George said shaking his head although he was still grinning as he left the common room.  
  
'So we're searching for bunnies are we' Angelina asked with a smirk  
  
'Well it was all I could think of, on short notice like that' Fred protested, as Angelina laughed  
  
'So what we're we really doing' Angelina asked growing serious  
  
'I was falling in madly in love with you and for once I'm also been serious' Fred said  
  
'The corniness factor on that was so high, it was unbelievable' Angelina said  
  
'I know but I honestly meant every word' Fred said earnestly as he took Angelina's hand in his  
  
'I know you do and I think I might love you too' Angelina said quietly as he pulled her close to him and wrapped her in his arms, Angelina tilted her head to look into his deep brown eyes  
  
'I think we better go to bed, this will be all over school tomorrow' Fred said sounding regretful that he had to leave  
  
'We'll cope, you and me make a great team' Angelina said smiling as she kissed him  
  
'You better be careful or you'll make George jealous' Fred warned  
  
'Why does he want to kiss you too' Angelina asked smiling coyly  
  
'Haha, you know I meant the great team remark, you idiot' Fred said as he let go of her  
  
'Hey you can't just call me an idiot' Angelina said pretending to sound outraged  
  
'Oh sorry, how about the idiot who I'm in love with?' Fred suggested  
  
'That's a lot better' Angelina said unable to contain her laughter  
  
'Ok, well I'll see you later this morning' Fred said as he walked backwards to the dormitory so he could keep watching Angelina. 'Ouch' Fred said as he fell over a chair  
  
'Ha, you're an idiot' Angelina said as she disappeared up the girls stairs  
  
'Hey, who's the idiot' Fred voice shouted up the stairs after her  
  
'You are the idiot, the idiot who I love' Angelina's voice floated down the stairs and Fred could almost hear the laughter in her voice. Fred grinned as he reached his dormitory, today had been a very good day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that finally got Angelina and Fred together, I was going to get George and Alicia together next, but now I'm not sure maybe I should get Lee and Alicia together, but then who would George be with maybe Hermione, I really like that couple but I'm not sure. If you have any ideas please tell me. Please please please review. 


	6. Being thrown out of the dorm isn't alway...

Disclaimer: I don't own it, you all know I don't own it, so let's just leave it at that  
  
A/N: This chapter won't really be very interesting it's more of a link between the previous chapter and the one I'm now working on. Because the story is starting to drift away from whatever it was I originally had in mind so I'm going to try and steer it back in the right direction. Any thoughts then please tell me  
  
  
  
'Way to go Fred' shouted a group of sixth year Hufflepuff's as they passed Fred and George on the stairs. Fred nodded and smiled at them, before turning to glare at George who was whistling innocently next to him  
  
'Did you announce it at breakfast or something' Fred hissed at George as yet another student congratulated him  
  
'No of course not, I just told Hermione to tell Parvati, and this is the result' George replied. Further down the corridor a similar scene was taking place between Angelina and Alicia  
  
'Angelina, you and Fred Weasley, it's just so sweet' a giggling Ravenlaw said as she hurried past  
  
'Alicia, you said you didn't tell anybody' Angelina glared at her best friend  
  
'I didn't tell, but George might have done' Alicia said smirking. Just then the two pairs past each other, Fred and Angelina made eye contact and smiled before hurrying on to their lessons.  
  
Finally after a particularly hard Charms lesson, Fred entered the Gryffindor common room and plopped himself down next to an exhausted looking Angelina  
  
'How are you?' Angelina asked without looking up  
  
'Fine, except half the boys in this school now want to kill me and the girls keep telling me how sweet we are' Fred said with a hint of annoyance in his voice  
  
'People keep annoying me too, I don't know what to do' Angelina said  
  
'Oh no, don't look now but I think we're about to be ambushed' Fred said as he look up to see a large crowd approaching them  
  
'Congratulations you two' one of them shrieked and was followed by several giggles  
  
'Anybody would think we were getting married' Angelina whispered to Fred, but out loud to the group she asked 'So why have you all come over here?'  
  
'George told us that you wanted to see everyone before you eloped to Jamaica' someone in the group said as though it was obvious  
  
'And you believed George?' Angelina asked incredulously  
  
'Well no, but then Lee said the same thing so it must be true' the same person said as the group nodded it's agreement  
  
'This is stupid' Fred muttered as he grabbed Angelina's hands and quickly pulled her out of the common room and headed towards the quidditch pitch.  
  
'Right, well now we're out here on the freezing cold quidditch pitch would you mind telling me why?' Angelina asked as Fred continued to mutter under his breath  
  
'I'm going to kill George' Fred announced very calmly as though it was nothing out the ordinary  
  
'For what? All this hassle, it'll die down soon enough' Angelina said soothingly  
  
'I suppose you're right, but when? I can't take much more of this' Fred said as he sat down in the stands  
  
'We can always split up if it's causing you this much trouble' Angelina suggested in a very neutral voice  
  
'No, we can't do that. I want special Quidditch favours for dating the captain' Fred said grinning as he calmed down  
  
'Then quidditch favours you shall have' Angelina announced 'Firstly you can wash the kit, keep the brooms in good condition, iron the kit, polish every goalpost…' Angelina went through a very long list of ridiculous tasks for Fred to do before she was cut off by Fred kissing her  
  
'Sorry, you were starting to get slightly repetitive and boring, so I thought I'd make things a bit more fun' Fred said as he drew back from her  
  
'Fine, but no quidditch favours for you now' Angelina said laughing as Fred put on a really disappointed face. 'I've just had an idea, if there was a new couple then everyone would forget about us'  
  
'Well that's great, the only problem is there isn't a new couple' Fred said  
  
'I know that you idiot, I'm suggesting we set somebody up' Angelina said rolling her eyes  
  
'Oh right, great idea. I just can't believe I didn't think of it, so we shall we set up?' Fred asked finally catching on  
  
'Err I hadn't thought that far ahead, what about George?' Angelina asked  
  
'Embarrassing though it is to admit this, I have no idea who George fancies' Fred admitted  
  
'Well what about Alicia and…..' Angelina hesitated not sure who to suggest  
  
'LEE' Fred shouted loudly startling Angelina  
  
'Lee and Alicia? Are you sure they even like each other' Angelina asked doubtfully  
  
'Actually no, but we can at least try it, you never know what might happen' Fred said  
  
'Alright then, we've decided, we're going to set up Lee and Alicia all we need to do now is work out how' Angelina said sitting down next to Fred. They spent nearly all night sat together planning their matchmaking, after they finally came up with what sounded to them like a very good plan they left to go to bed.  
  
  
  
George was grumbling under his breath as he left the Gryffindor boy's dorm heading towards the common room. Fred and Angelina had thrown him out of his own room, with some crackpot explanation about a dinner party that was for couples only. George had pointed out that Lee and Alicia weren't a couple, but it had made no difference, so he was preparing to spend an evening in the common room planning some more pranks. Upon entering the common room George spotted a familiar head of frizzy chestnut coloured hair staring at the fire, but for once not accompanied by Harry or Ron.  
  
'Did your books burn in the fire, or is there another reason for you not working?' George asked in an only half joking voice  
  
'Shut up George, I'm not in the mood' Hermione said in a tired voice without bothering to look up  
  
'Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you' George said startled, he just seemed to be getting in everyone's way today  
  
'No I'm sorry I'm just slightly annoyed' Hermione said with a sigh  
  
'Why? Where's my favourite little brother and my favourite Quidditch seeker' George asked attempting to cheer Hermione up  
  
'Parvati and Lavender threw me out of the dorm because they wanted to gossip and apparently me studying distracts them, and Ron and Harry have gone off somewhere' Hermione replied still not smiling  
  
'Hey cheer up, I've been thrown out of my dorm too by the perfect couple otherwise known as my twin and Angelina, so we'll keep each other company' George said deciding to go for the direct approach in his last ditch attempt to make her smile  
  
'Yeah alright, that sounds fun' Hermione said at last giving a half-smile  
  
'Alright so when was the last time we actually talked?' George inquired frowning as he tried to remember  
  
'That would be when you practically blew up a greenhouse and I told you off for losing us 20 points' Hermione replied smirking  
  
'Ah, now I remember, such fond memories. We have so much to talk about' George said grinning as he settled himself down next to Hermione on the sofa.  
  
George and Hermione talked for hours and stayed up long after the common room had emptied, neither of them had had such a fun conversation for such a long time. They laughed together at everything and slowly realised that they had a lot more in common than they had even thought possible. Yawning as they left to go to bed, George smiled mostly to himself as he realised that Fred and Angelina might have left him out of their latest plan but in Hermione he had found a really good friend.  
  
***  
  
A/N: So there it is yet another chapter in my sometimes amusing, sometimes sweet, and sometimes downright worrying story. As usual please review, after this chapter I think I'm going to get Lee/Alicia and George/Hermione together, but I'm open to other suggestions.  
  
By the way if this chapter didn't make much sense, the next chapter will explain it 


	7. Relationships can always change

Disclaimer: Ok now you've read the last 6 chapters, so I think you have a good idea that I don't own Harry Potter  
  
A/N: There will be romance in this chapter, along with some humour and Hermione  
  
Fred and Angelina were in the girl's dormitory arguing again  
  
'Geeze Angelina, just admit you're wrong' Fred begged. Lee and Alicia hadn't got together at the dinner they had had last night and Angelina was still trying to work out why not  
  
'No way, you admit it' Angelina demanded, if she wasn't able to get Lee and Alicia together it must have been someone else's fault and Fred was the most likely suspect  
  
'Never. Did I ever tell you how annoying you get sometimes?' Fred asked rolling his eyes at Angelina's stubbornness  
  
'Yes. But did I ever tell you how annoying you are all the time?' Angelina retorted  
  
'Yes, Yesterday and this morning, so are you still annoyed with me now?' Fred asked  
  
'Yes. But come back in an hour or two and I'll love you again' Angelina said smiling  
  
'Excellent, it's a date. We do get to kiss right?' Fred asked just to make sure  
  
'Of course, that's the only reason I bother making up with you' Angelina said grinning as Fred left the room.  
  
Fred sneaked down the girls' stairs making sure no teachers were lurking around, he reached the common room safely and found George sat in a corner on one of the chairs  
  
'Have you come to throw me out of the common room as well?' George asked as he saw Fred approaching  
  
'Get over it George, anyway Angelina's plan didn't work Lee and Alicia are still just friends' Fred said sitting down next to George and reading the latest plans for their joke shop  
  
'I know your plan didn't work' George said very calmly still trying to calculate the cost of 300 trick wands  
  
'What, how? Surely Trewlaney didn't finally predict something right' Fred was confused, as he hadn't told George what had happened at the meal  
  
'Well Trewlaney did say I would find great wealth, and I found a Knut this morning. But I have spent the last hour with Lee and Alicia, with Lee deciding he now wants to find a soul mate instead of just a random girlfriend. I managed to escape but Alicia is still trying to convince him to just ask somebody out' George said  
  
'Oh well, all I can say is poor girl' Fred said as he took some of the papers George had to see if they would be able to open their joke shop soon or not  
  
  
  
'Go on, go and find the girl of your dreams' Alicia said with a small smile as she finally managed to convince Lee to just ask out a girl he liked  
  
'All right, I 'm gone' Lee said as he left Alicia on the sofa and walked towards the Fat lady, but as he reached the portrait he stopped still and just stood there for a few minutes looking very deep in thought before turning back and walking to Alicia again  
  
'Did you forget you were going to find the girl of your dreams?' Alicia asked surprised to find Lee standing in front of her when she looked up from her book  
  
'No, I already know where she is' Lee replied speaking a lot quieter than normal  
  
'Really? Where?' Alicia asked even more surprised as she glanced round quickly to try and work out who it could be  
  
'Right under my nose, where she's been for the last 7 years. I've just been too stupid to realise' Lee said with the faintest outline of a smile on his face  
  
'Oh' Alicia said, then it hit her' Oh, you mean me'  
  
'Correct, so the only other question I want to ask is will you go out with me' Lee said still standing nervously  
  
'Yeah, I suppose so'  
  
'You suppose? That's enthusiastic' Lee said raising an eyebrow at Alicia's response  
  
'Sorry, just taking a while to sink in. I mean yes I'd love to go out with you' Alicia said smiling as Lee leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek raising cheers from people nearby  
  
'Good, 'cos I'm not gonna lose you now'  
  
Fred and George looked up from their work at the sound of the cheers wondering what could possibly of happened, they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walking past laughing on their way to the library no doubt  
  
'Hey Ron what's going on' Fred called to his younger brother  
  
'Lee just asked Alicia out and she said yes' Ron paused to tell them before carrying on walking  
  
'Oh wow, wait till Angelina hears about this, see you later George' Fred cried gleefully as he rushed out the common room leaving George alone again. George was about to settle back down to his work, when he noticed Hermione on the other side of the room, he blinked, he was sure she had been with Ron and Harry headed for the library only seconds ago  
  
'Hi Hermione. What you up to?' George asked as he strolled over to where Hermione was sat  
  
'Oh just catching up on some work' Hermione smiled as she looked up at George  
  
'But weren't you just going to the library to work?' George asked confused  
  
'Yeah, but Harry and Ron just distract me' Hermione replied putting her quill down  
  
'Oh sorry I didn't realise I'll go' George said quickly turning to leave  
  
'No need, you're always a welcome distraction' Hermione said smiling as George grinned at what she had said, and sat down next to her  
  
  
  
'It's only been half an hour, why are you back?' Angelina asked suspiciously as Fred strolled into her room  
  
'I just thought you might be interested to know that Lee and Alicia are now going out' Fred said in what he clearly thought was his best smug voice  
  
'Oh how sweet, I knew my plan would work' Angelina smiled happily  
  
'Your plan? It was my plan, not yours' Fred wasn't going to let Angelina take the credit  
  
'Wasn't' Angelina glared at Fred  
  
'Was'  
  
'Wasn't, it was mine'  
  
'Was too mine. Hang on, I didn't come back to argue some more' Fred said finally realising that Angelina wasn't going to let it drop  
  
'Oh really, but it's such fun. So why did you come back?' Angelina asked  
  
'To do this' Fred said as he pulled Angelina up from her seat and spun her round and round until she couldn't keep her balance and fell into Fred's arms  
  
'What play dizzy dizzy dinosaurs?' Angelina said with her head still spinning. But she was cut off by Fred kissing her  
  
'Will you stop cutting me off in mid sentence' Angelina said when they finally broke away  
  
'Why? Do you object to me kissing you?' Fred asked trying to sound hurt  
  
'No, I mean yes, I mean maybe' Fred smiled at Angelina's confusion as to what to say to him  
  
'Sorry, my favourite Quidditch captain' Fred said although the grin on his face told a different story  
  
'Arrgh, Quidditch practice. It started 5 minutes ago' Angelina cried, jumping up and pulling Fred behind her as she ran towards the Quidditch pitch  
  
  
  
So now Lee and Alicia are together, that only leaves George and Hermione. I'm now concluding this story, there will be only one or two more chapters so please review, if you want me to add anything or have any other suggestions then tell me, I welcome all reviews of any length 


	8. Another day, another romance

Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
A/N: So if you've stuck with this story just to read some George/Hermione romance then finally this is the chapter, but everyone else gets to play a part even Harry, Ron and Ginny who haven't been in this story much  
  
  
  
'Honestly, you expect us all to be here on time even though you're not' George said sternly, stood hands on hips in his best McGonagol impression, as Angelina and Fred burst through the door panting obviously very out of breath  
  
'You two seem very out of breath' Alicia commented as she smiled a half smile while thinking about Lee who had promised to meet her after practice  
  
'Alicia has a point. What have you two being up to?' George said as he winked in Fred's direction  
  
'Shut up George' Fred scowled at his twin, who was now grinning insanely and whistling very badly a tune which sounded suspiciously like 'Love is in the air'  
  
'But I'm just so deeply moved by all these in love couples. I can't help being happy' George said still smiling  
  
'What are you going on about?' Ginny asked in amazement  
  
'Well Fred and Angelina are together, so are Lee and Alicia. And that's almost half are team' George explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world  
  
'Don't forget Ron and Hermione or should that be Harry and Hermione' Fred added earning himself glares off Ron, Harry, Ginny and surprisingly George  
  
'Come on stop wasting time, we need to practice' Angelina said quickly before a Weasley argument could get started  
  
  
  
The practice passed without incident, except for when Fred somehow turned a bludger into a pink fluffy racing car, which he sent towards George. Who then proceeded to race it round the pitch for ten minutes  
  
George was looking round expectantly for Hermione but he didn't see her waiting with Lee by the broom shed like she usually was  
  
'Hey Harry, is Hermione ok?' George yelled to Harry who was walking towards the castle with Ron and Ginny  
  
'Yeah, of course she is. Why?' Harry asked with a quick sideways glance at Ron  
  
'She normally meets you from practice, but she's not here. You guys haven't fallen out, have you?' George asked suspiciously remembering the look Harry had just given Ron  
  
'Not really, she just had a minor disagreement with Ron' Ginny said not very convincingly, because Ron could be heard muttering about foreign idiots who couldn't even spell properly.  
  
After Harry, Ron and Ginny had left, George looked round and noticed Lee and Alicia who where headed towards the lake. Fred and Angelina were still around near the broom shed so George began to approach them  
  
'You flew really well tonight and I could tell you really inspired the rest of the team' Fred was saying to Angelina with a very large smile on his face  
  
'Wow a compliment. You must want something' Angelina giggled raising an eyebrow  
  
'I do. You want to guess what it is?' Fred whispered in Angelina's ear  
  
'Is it flying lessons so you can be almost as good as me?' Angelina guessed  
  
'Nope, I already am'  
  
'How about a ballerina's dress?' Angelina asked smirking  
  
'Nope, nowhere close'  
  
'I'll never guess, why don't you just show me?' Angelina smiled coyly  
  
'With pleasure Miss Johnson' Fred grinned as though he had won the lottery, as he dragged a giggling Angelina into the broom shed  
  
George got the impression that they wouldn't be out for a while, so he went to the library to do some research. After a couple of hours he got bored and headed back to the common room  
  
  
  
'So what was Ron angry about this morning?' George asked settling himself down next to Hermione on a couch in front of the fire  
  
'I have no idea what you're talking about' Hermione replied loftily without looking up from a very large book, which bore more than a passing resemblance to Hogwart's A History  
  
'I think you do. It wouldn't have anything to do with a letter from a Bulgarian seeker with the initials VK would it?' George persisted with his line of questioning  
  
'Even if Victor was writing to me, which I'm not saying he is. Why would that concern Ron? Or you for that matter?' Hermione said still immersed in her book  
  
'Well Ron fancies you' George stated matter of factly, as Hermione suddenly glanced up from her book to look at him  
  
'You actually think Ron fancies me?' Hermione questioned  
  
'Um, yeah, doesn't he?' George said sounding suddenly unsure. Hermione closed her book with a bang to gaze at George  
  
'Of course not' Hermione said shortly  
  
'But all those arguments over Victor, they must mean something'  
  
'Yes they mean we disagree, but they were just arguments, they don't mean we're going to fall madly in love with each other. Ron just wants me to be here as back up, if he can't get Lavender or Parvati'  
  
'Oh well, I feel stupid now' George said looking slightly guilty  
  
'Don't, you've no need' Hermione said with a half- smile as though she didn't know whether to be annoyed or confused  
  
'So Ron doesn't fancy you. Well Harry must' George said determined to make Hermione confess to liking somebody  
  
'No, Harry's like a brother to me, nothing more. You know that' Hermione definitely sounding annoyed now  
  
'Okay, fair enough. I guess I totally misread the signs' George said finally admitting defeat  
  
'Yeah you did. But while we're on the subject Parvati definitely fancies you, so why don't you do something about it?' Hermione asked grinning  
  
'But she calls me Georgie and I don't really see us working. I'll be pulling a prank while Parvati does her hair in the mirror and forgets to warn me that Snape's coming. I need someone better, someone like you' George said while he and Hermione laughed at the thought  
  
As they realised what George had said they stopped laughing and feel silent, neither of them sure what to say. Hermione was staring at the closed book in her lap and George was gazing intently at his shoes.  
  
Eventually George decided that if there had been any possibility that there was going to be one of those awkward romantic moments, it had definitely passed by now. So he looked up and found himself staring straight into Hermione's brown eyes. Neither Hermione nor George moved, they couldn't blink, George wasn't even sure if they were still breathing.  
  
Suddenly George felt Hermione's lips on his, he couldn't remember if it had been him or Hermione who had leant forward first, but the important thing was neither of them had pulled back.  
  
When they finally broke the kiss, the entire common room was staring at them in silence. In one corner were Fred, Angelina, Lee and Alicia and in another Harry, Ron and Ginny, George didn't know which group looked more shocked, but he finally recovered and pulled Hermione through the portrait just as Lee wolf-whistled and the common room burst into excited chatter.  
  
'Wow, the Weasley magnetism strikes again' Fred who was sat in an armchair with Angelina on the floor in front of him said in awe  
  
'Oh, is that what it's called?' Angelina said leaning back to smile at him  
  
'Absolutely, it got you didn't it' Fred said wrapping his arms round Angelina's shoulders  
  
'It definitely did' Angelina agreed as she settled back contentedly in his arms  
  
  
  
(A/N I was going to leave it here, but I decided this is George/Hermione chapter so I couldn't just leave it)  
  
  
  
George and Hermione had reached the astronomy tower in silence, neither was overly sure where they were going so they just took some random turns. George groaned silently when he realised where they were, if anyone else saw them here they would get the wrong impression but he needed somewhere quiet to talk to talk to Hermione about what had just happened.  
  
'If you're going to confess to being madly in love with Victor, Harry, Ron or anyone else, now would be the time to do it' George said finally breaking the silence  
  
'Well I love Fred but Angelina might have something to say about that' Hermione said. It took George a few horrifying minutes to work out that she only joking  
  
'Don't do that, I make the jokes not you' George said with some relief  
  
'Sorry, we should probably talk about what just happened' Hermione said growing serious  
  
'Yeah, I guess so, but I'm not sure what to say' George said  
  
'Neither am I. It wasn't something my books covered'  
  
'Shame, it would make it a lot easier. I think I better tell you how I feel and then you can tell me where I stand' George said deciding that confronting the issue was the only way  
  
'Ok' Hermione agreed quickly  
  
'Right, I think you're really good looking, smart, nice, and a hell of lot of other things. You even made my list of fanciable girls, so basically I think that even though I have no idea where we are going, I would like to find out' George said  
  
'So would I' Hermione said catching George by surprise  
  
'Hang on, if I like you and you like me, then what happens now?' George was happy but confused  
  
'I suppose we should kiss again' Hermione said with a grin  
  
'You're right, it is traditional up here after all, and who are we to defy tradition' George said with a dramatic sigh and a very large grin as he pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her  
  
'So we're going out' Hermione said when they finally stopped kissing  
  
'Yes, definitely. You get to go out with me the completely wonderful in every way George Weasley' George said smirking as Hermione rolled her eyes  
  
'You forgot modest' Hermione pointed out sarcastically  
  
'You're right, the completely wonderful in every way and modest, that sounds a lot better' George said as Hermione giggled  
  
'Come on, I think we should go back to the common room and meet our extremely nosy friends' Hermione said as they left the tower  
  
'I didn't know you were friends with Parvati and Lavender' George joked  
  
'Oh no, I forgot about Parvati, she's going to kill me' Hermione said suddenly looking worried  
  
'Don't worry, I'll protect you, so long as I'm not killed by any mysterious Bulgarian assassins' George said putting his arm round Hermione and checking over his shoulder in case Victor was wearing all black and stalking them ready to leap out and attack George at any opportunity  
  
'Shut up about Victor, you know we're just friends' Hermione said punching him lightly in the stomach  
  
'Sorry, I just don't like sharing you with anyone' George said grinning as he pretended to be winded by Hermione's punch  
  
'Well I think we're both about to be shared with the whole common room' Hermione said as they stepped through the common room to be smothered by a large group of giggling teenagers  
  
'The things I do for you' George said shaking his head as he attempted to escape from the grip of some sixth years  
  
'Yeah, but I'm worth it' Hermione smiled at him as she dodged a second year and headed towards Harry and Ron who were sat in a corner with Angelina, Alicia, Ginny, Lee and Fred all huddled round a model Quidditch pitch. Ron looked up just as Hermione reached the table  
  
'Oh you've returned, would you care to explain what is between you and my brother' Ron asked looking very put out  
  
'Nothing, I haven't seen Percy for weeks' Hermione said in amazement as most of the group laughed  
  
'What's this I hear, you're running off with Percy, and we only got together a few minutes ago' George said grinning as he reached Hermione and placed his arm casually round her shoulder  
  
'I guess I go for the more mature men' Hermione said twisting round to grin at George  
  
'Oh she's got a point, hey Fred do you know if Bill has a girlfriend yet?' Angelina asked smirking  
  
'Yeah, what about Charlie?' Alicia added  
  
'Hey' Fred and Lee both protested  
  
'Err guys, if you've finished interrupting, Hermione hasn't answered my question' Ron said  
  
'I don't think she needs to' Harry said looking slightly shocked at Hermione who was now in the middle of kissing George  
  
'Youngsters nowadays' Fred said tutting while he shook his head in pretend shock  
  
'You didn't seem very against kissing earlier in the broom shed' Angelina said smiling seductively at Fred  
  
'Ah the happy memories, I think we should make some more' Fred said as he pulled Angelina to her feet and they headed off towards Angelina's dorm  
  
'Great, now I wont be able to go to bed for ages' Alicia complained  
  
'It is great, now you can spend more time with me' Lee said  
  
'Oh yeah good point' Alicia said settling back down next to him  
  
'I think I'm going to head of to bed now' Ron said standing up  
  
'Yeah me too' Harry agreed  
  
'And me' Ginny added  
  
'See you later' Ron said to Hermione  
  
'I get the feeling she's a bit too busy to answer at the moment' Harry pointed out as Ron looked over his shoulder to see Hermione and George kissing again totally engrossed with each other and nothing else  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So that's it, they're all together. I will probably do an epilogue thing to wrap it all up, so review me if there is anything you didn't understand and want explaining. It may not have worked out exactly like I had planned, but I needed to include a lot Fred/Angelina because they were the only couple I could realistically make funny, so I'm sorry if you thought there was too much F/A and not enough of anything else. Please review, I really do appreciate it and even if you don't like it or something like that, please review  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE 


	9. Quidditch and couples don't mix

Disclaimer: By now we have established that I do not own Harry Potter  
  
A/N: When I said I was going to wrap it up, I didn't realise quite how long it would take. But due to some requests for Harry and Ron to get hooked up, I had to include even more stuff than usual in the chapter. So as we join the very last chapter, expect Quidditch, jokes and most of all romance  
  
  
  
It was Christmas at Hogwarts and the Weasleys and Harry were all staying as usual, but this time was different, Angelina, Hermione and Parvati had stayed as well. So Fred and Angelina had spent a lot of the holidays sneaking into unused classrooms, George and Hermione spent a lot of time together as well, which had really upset Parvati so Ron had taken it upon himself to cheer her up. But they had spent most evenings as one big group laughing and joking together.  
  
'But why do we have to take them down? We didn't put them up' Ginny was whining because McGonagall had just been into the common room to tell them to take the Christmas decorations down. Everybody except Ron and Parvati was in the common room (Ron and Parvati had sneaked off somewhere giggling insanely)  
  
'Because everyone comes back tomorrow' Fred tried to explain patiently  
  
'So?' Ginny demanded pouting like a small child  
  
'Why don't one of you two help?' Angelina suggested to Fred and George  
  
'Nah, we're comfortable where we are' Fred replied with a grin as he pulled Angelina closer to him. Fred and George were sat on the sofa with Angelina and Hermione, while Harry sat staring out of the window and Ginny stood in the middle of the room glaring at them all  
  
'Here I'll help' Harry offered breaking out of his trance and springing up to help Ginny  
  
'What a good boy that young Harry is, so sweet and kind' George croaked peering round short-sightedly as he did his old granny impression. Hermione hit him lightly on the arm but couldn't stop herself from giggling  
  
Harry and Ginny had taken down nearly all the decorations while everyone else lazed around on the sofa laughing and joking. George looked over and saw something that made his eyes sparkle more than usual, he elbowed Fred hard to get his attention, when Fred realised what he was looking at he could barely contain his excitement  
  
'Hey Harry' George yelled trying to keep his voice as casual as possible  
  
'What?' Harry didn't bother to look up from what he was doing  
  
'I think you and Ginny should be doing something' Fred said as he stared innocently at a spot a few metres above their heads  
  
'What are you two on about now?' Ginny snapped obviously very annoyed  
  
'Look up' George said simply while smiling innocently. Harry and Ginny both looked up and then down again quickly blushing, for a few metres above them hung mistletoe  
  
'But Christmas is over' Harry pointed out  
  
'So. Mistletoe still counts' Fred insisted  
  
'Doesn't' Ginny didn't like been tricked by her brothers, especially not about Harry  
  
'Hermione does it count?' George asked  
  
'I'm so not getting involved' Hermione backed away from the question, Angelina shook her head quickly when Fred turned towards her preparing to ask the same question, she was also determined not to be involved in the twin's latest plan  
  
'We're not leaving until you two kiss' Fred said simply folding his arms  
  
'Fine' Ginny snapped throwing her arms up in exasperation and leant up to give Harry a quick kiss on the cheek  
  
'No way, that doesn't count' George shouted  
  
'Bloody hell, I hate your brothers' Harry muttered  
  
'Not as much as I do' Ginny said with a sigh  
  
'Erm….well' Harry leant forward with the intention of giving Ginny a quick peck on the lips, but when their lips actually met neither of them pulled back. Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck and Harry pulled her closer to him to deepen the kiss  
  
'Harry you can stop now' George said after half a minute had passed  
  
'Hey, you can stop' Fred repeated with a puzzled glance at George who shrugged  
  
'Fun's over, break it up' George tried  
  
'POTTER, get your hands off my little sister this instant' Fred shouted practically deafening Angelina, but Harry very slowly and deliberately took on hand off Ginny's waist and gave Fred and George the middle finger. Fred and George simply looked too shocked to speak, while Angelina and Hermione had cracked up laughing helplessly at how Fred and George's latest prank had ended.  
  
***  
  
'ANGELINA' a voice shouted across the common room  
  
'Alicia you're back' Angelina jumped up and pulled Alicia over to where she had been sitting with Fred  
  
'Yes it would appear so. Did you have a good holiday?' Alicia asked settling down happily next to Angelina, she had been home for the holidays so she hadn't seen her friends or Lee for 2 weeks and had missed them all  
  
'I guess it was ok' Angelina smirked in Fred's direction. Fred looked as though he was trying very hard to suppress a very large grin, but not completely succeeding  
  
'No need to explain' Alicia said hurriedly, she might have missed Angelina and Fred but she didn't want to know every detail of their lives, and wanted to change the subject so she asked 'Is Lee here yet?'  
  
'Nope you know what he's like, he'll probably have slept in and missed the train' Fred said still smiling. Angelina and Alicia couldn't help laughing because it was a very Lee like thing to do, but Alicia stopped laughing abruptly to stare at Angelina  
  
'What's wrong?' Angelina sounded concerned as she saw the strange look on Alicia's face  
  
'What are you two wearing?' Alicia asked rubbing her eyes as though she thought she might be hallucinating or in a strange dream  
  
'Oh these. They're great aren't they? Fred's mum sent us them for Christmas' Angelina grinned. She and Fred were both wearing matching bright red jumpers with pink hearts on, they had found them hilariously funny and worn them ever since they got them  
  
'Erm wonderful. Why does yours have an F on?' Alicia asked turning to face Fred  
  
'Because George and Hermione got the same jumpers, and George's has a G on it' Fred explained, he always ended up explaining the jumpers every year  
  
'I guess she thought that me and Hermione got confused easily' Angelina shrugged grinning  
  
'Well that would be really hard to do' Alicia grinned sarcastically  
  
'Yeah, I know it would. I'm so much funnier and better looking than George is' Fred said seriously as both girls rolled their eyes  
  
'Of course you are dear' Angelina said patting Fred's arm, but in a whisper to Alicia she said 'You have to humour him sometimes'  
  
'Hey, I heard that' Fred sounded wounded  
  
'Are George and Hermione wearing their jumpers?' Alicia asked partly because she was curious as to whether there was an army of Weasley jumpers invading the school. And partly because she wanted to avoid an argument between Fred and Angelina  
  
'Nope, they don't appreciate fine hand-craft quality like me and Angelina do' Fred was once again grinning  
  
'Where is George?' Alicia asked suddenly realising that he wasn't in the common room  
  
'Oh Hermione dragged him to the library a couple of hours ago'  
  
'That sounds perfectly innocent' Alicia said sarcastically, her sarcastic streak seemed to be working over-time today  
  
'My thoughts exactly. I'm sure on this lovely snowy day, they are just sat in the library reading musty books and studying' Fred said with a snort  
  
***  
  
George and Hermione were in fact in the same place they had been for the last two hours, Hermione was reading so many different books that it made George dizzy just to watch her  
  
'Hermione?' George whispered so Madame Pince wouldn't hear  
  
'What?' Hermione said slowly trying not to loose her place in her book  
  
'Have you finished yet?' George asked desperate to get out of a place that represented so much evil studying and schoolwork that George hadn't even considered starting yet despite Hermione's constant nagging  
  
'No' came the very short reply from Hermione  
  
'Will you be finished soon?'  
  
'No'  
  
Will you take some time off to spend with me?'  
  
'No'  
  
Not even a minute?' George was practically begging now  
  
'No'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'No' Hermione murmured. This was when George started to suspect Hermione had paid him absolutely no attention for the last few minutes  
  
'Are you listening to me?'  
  
'No' a slight smile was on Hermione's lips, which left George bewildered, he now thought that Hermione could be trying to trick him  
  
'Hermione, stop it' George tried to demand in his sternest whisper  
  
'No' this really got George annoyed. He pulled the book away from Hermione and held it out of her reach, the murderous glare she was sending him confirmed that he had her full attention  
  
'See you shouldn't mess with your boyfriend' George said triumphantly  
  
'Give it back' Hermione hissed as she pushed some stray hair out of her face  
  
'No'  
  
'Now'  
  
'No'  
  
'Stop saying no'  
  
'No' George said beginning to enjoy playing Hermione at her own game  
  
'Fine, I'm sorry for saying no so many times. Please give me the book back' Hermione said politely holding out her hand. George grinned and placed the book in her outstretched hand. But Hermione simply closed it, causing George to stare at her in amazement  
  
'But you said your work was really important and would take ages' George said confused  
  
'Guess what, I lied. It was just some light reading. Now help me put this book back' Hermione grinned and walked off, with a shocked, amused and confused George following obediently behind her. They reached the musty dark secluded shelf where the book came from, and Hermione carefully placed it back. Then she did something that shocked George even more, she turned and put her arms firmly round George's neck and grinned seductively  
  
'What's got into you?' George asked, not that he was complaining, he liked Hermione this way  
  
'I'm been assertive. What do you think?' she asked grinning even more  
  
'I think I like it' George's grin grew very wide  
  
'Good answer, now shut up and kiss me' Hermione said impatiently  
  
'My pleasure' George replied. He knew there had been a good reason he had allowed himself to be dragged to the library, now he realised what.  
  
***  
  
The common room door swung open and George and Hermione strolled in  
  
'Where have you been' Fred demanded  
  
'Nowhere important' George grinned as he slipped his arm round Hermione's waist and she glanced up at him and grinned  
  
'You missed tea' Angelina pointed out  
  
'Good, the house elves will have less work' Hermione said very seriously, not noticing George rolling his eyes  
  
'Is that a good thing?' Angelina asked Fred in a whisper, she didn't have the same experience of Hermione that the others did  
  
'So long as Hermione is in the same room as you, then yes its very good thing' Fred replied also in hushed tones  
  
'Excellent' Angelina said out loud which made Hermione smile as she wandered over to Harry and Ron  
  
'And when she's not in the room?' Angelina asked leaning over to ask Fred another question  
  
'Come with me later and we'll have a midnight feast with them' Fred whispered back  
  
'I'll look forward to it' Angelina giggled as she settled back contentedly using Fred as a cushion  
  
  
  
***  
  
They had only been back at school a few weeks, but Gryffindor's Quidditch match against Hufflepuff was already upon them. Angelina seemed to respond to the pressure the same way Oliver Wood had, she got them all up at ungodly hours to train in all types of weather just in case it rained or snowed on the day of the match. Even Fred hadn't wanted to try and stop her, so everyone co-operated and trained as hard as possible, well most of the time, there had been some instances when Fred and George couldn't restrain themselves from playing around.  
  
But all that had been forgotten the match had just begun and Lee was in the commentary box as usual, while Hermione sat anxiously in the stands with Parvati and Lavender.  
  
'So 5 minutes into the match, it's 20-0 to Gryffindor, 2 early goals by Alicia Spinnet and Ginny Weasley, both set up by Angelina Johnson. Seeker Weasley in possession throws to Spinnet. Wait Potter is heading towards the ground, has he spotted the snitch?' Lee was now straining along with the rest of the crowd to see Harry pull into a steep dive  
  
'Potter is flying flat out now, if he doesn't stop soon he'll crash, the Hufflepuff seeker's closing in, but Potter continues downwards' but Lee's commentary was not what the crowd was concentrating on, everyone was watching Harry, especially Ginny, who looked extremely anxious. It would have seriously affected her game, but luckily everyone had stopped playing to just hang in the air and watch the seekers as Harry spiralled downwards with Hufflepuff's seeker following as closely as he could  
  
'Potter is not pulling out of this dive. OUCH' the stadium closed their eyes at the loud crunch, and when they opened them they saw the Hufflepuff seeker on the ground, unhurt but bemused  
  
'That was spectacular, fantastic, awesome, did you see that Firebolt fly?' Lee was literally jumping up and down from excitement, the glare from McGonagall quickly made him calm down. 'Harry Potter has caught the snitch, he pulled out of his dive when his broom was practically touching the ground, to loop the Hufflepuff seeker who couldn't stop in time and grab the snitch to move Gryffindor to within touching distance of the Quidditch cup'  
  
'Jordan get back here. Where do you think you're going?' McGonagall's voice could be heard shouting at Lee  
  
'Sorry Professor, but me and Alicia have a lot of celebrating to do' Lee said jumping out of the commentary box and running down to the pitch where Alicia was stood torn between amusement and embarrassment. Angelina was congratulating everybody happily, while Fred and George were acting even more hyper than normal, planning another victory party  
  
***  
  
Fred entered the common room nervously, looking around apprehensively and walking over to where Angelina was sat with George recovering from yesterday's Quidditch match. He stood silently in front of her, and held out a bunch of red roses, a teddy bear and a heart shaped balloon. Angelina was completely lost for words and gob-smacked, but not for long  
  
'Who are you and what have you done with the real Fred?' Angelina asked suspiciously  
  
'Angelina, I'm hurt by that remark' Fred said solemnly  
  
'Yeah, have a heart. Fred's trying to do something nice and all you do is make fun of him' George said shaking his head but grinning  
  
'Ok, I'll believe he's Fred. But he must have done something wrong otherwise he wouldn't have turned all mushy and romantic'  
  
'I just want to do something nice for my girlfriend, is that a crime' Fred pleaded looking intently at her  
  
'No, only if you're hiding something from me' Angelina said trying to outstare him  
  
'Oh he's here, so has she forgiven you?' Lee asked walking over to them with Alicia  
  
'Forgiven him for what?' Angelina asked turning to look at her best friend  
  
'Hasn't he told you yet? In that case we'll sit down and wait, this ought to be fun' Lee said grinning with obvious glee and pulling Alicia onto his lap  
  
'I was just about to, when you interrupted me' Fred growled, glaring at Lee who only grinned more in response  
  
'Somebody just tell me what's going on' Angelina demanded getting worried  
  
'Well yesterday I'd had a bit too much butter bear and somehow ended up in your room, and I kinda picked up your wand and twirled it around. And it accidentally changed the colour of those dress robes you got for Christmas' Fred said very quickly staring at the floor, while George and Lee tried to hide their giggles  
  
'You did what' Angelina hissed in disbelieve, before standing up and storming off to her dorm in a furious mood  
  
'That didn't go very well' George pointed out, earning himself a slap round the head from Fred  
  
'What are you going to do?' Lee asked  
  
'I don't know' Fred wailed in despair  
  
'Just go up to her room, she'll calm down soon, we won't disturb you' Alicia said with a sigh at Fred's stupidity. Fred leapt up and quickly ran up the girl's stairs  
  
'Do you think he'll be ok?' George asked doubtfully looking at his twins retreating figure  
  
'Well if we hear any screams, we'll go rescue him from Angelina' Lee said  
  
'That sounds like a good plan. So if you two will excuse me, I have a date with Hermione right about now' George said with a grin as he left the room as well  
  
'I'm sure we can find some way to amuse ourselves, don't you think Alicia?' Lee asked with a smirk  
  
'I'm sure we can' Alicia replied with a similar smirk as she leant up to give her boyfriend a kiss  
  
  
  
***  
  
Fred took a deep breath and gathered his courage to enter Angelina's dorm, preparing to face her wrath but he was surprised to see her standing in the middle of the room, looking not exactly happy but definitely not mad either. Fred didn't know whether to be happy or suspicious so he just stood there nervously  
  
'You took your time' Angelina stood hands on hips  
  
'Huh' Fred looked confused, this wasn't what he had been expecting, he looked round the room to see what could be causing Angelina to act like this. His eye caught sight of the dress robes that had caused all the trouble lying on Angelina's bed back to their original deep blue colour, he couldn't believe it and turned to Angelina who was now smirking for an explanation  
  
'So' Angelina prompted still grinning  
  
'What do you mean so? I came up here ready to grovel forgiveness, but now I'm either hallucinating or you owe me a very good explanation' Fred exploded  
  
'Just a simple cleaning charm' Angelina shrugged  
  
'But if you knew the charm to reverse it, why did you storm out furious?' Fred's head hurt from thinking about all the recent events that had happened  
  
'You're been a idiot again' Angelina said with a sigh before proceeding to explain 'Do you not realise we now have the dorm to ourselves the whole afternoon, the others will think we're fighting and leave us alone'. Realisation dawned across Fred's face as Angelina spoke and he quickly had a grin back on his face  
  
'Oh, so you were just pretending. How very sly, you should have been in Slytherin' Fred said as he crossed to right in front of where Angelina was stood  
  
'If you're going to insult me I'll go' Angelina moved as if she was going towards the door, but they both knew that she wasn't going anywhere and Fred now had his arms round her waist making it impossible  
  
'No way, you can't do that' Fred said tightening his grip on her  
  
'Give me three reasons why not' Angelina said quietly as she studied Fred intently  
  
'1. I'm here. 2. You're here. 3. We're alone' Fred whispered softly in her ear waiting for her response  
  
'That's good enough for me'  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
And there we must leave them for now, all those happy couples in the prime of life, they will no doubt become Quidditch champions but that is another story  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's it, I think everything happened in that last chapter. Please review, because this has taken time and effort to write. I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed before this, especially people who have been regular readers, I still dream of 100 reviews, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be with this story. 


End file.
